


since you asked

by noctizanagi



Series: alien boy - an android's found family [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Injury, Light Angst, M/M, markus/connor is definitely more on the romantic side now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctizanagi/pseuds/noctizanagi
Summary: There's an injury on the job, and Connor and Hank are only a few blocks away from the Android Community Center. Markus gets invited over for dinner.(It raises questions and worries, but mostly just creates Hank's excuses to leave.)





	since you asked

**Author's Note:**

> as always, this can be read as a stand-alone fic, but it's recommended to go back and read through the series just to get some context !

**// DEC. 12. 2038. - 9:17 AM**

 

**> STATUS : FUNCTIONAL**

 

**> OBJECTIVE : RESEARCH NEW CASE. **

 

Connor sat down at his desk, shuffling through a manilla folder with profiles slipped inside of it. The computer was turning on, so it left him with some time to scan the suspects before even finding out about the case. With a quiet start-up noise, the screen turned on, and Connor turned his attention to that. The cases were in a folder on the screen, and a double click on it didn’t reveal many documents. There was an address written on the file, and Hank would probably suggest going there to check out the area.

 

“Hank, what should we do? I’ve already read up on everybody involved, or suspected at least. I thought we might go check out the area, see if anyone’s there?” Connor seemed a bit excited, so Hank nodded, leaning over and taking the file. “I’ll drive so you can study the files if you want.” 

 

“Just don’t lick anything in front of me. That’s still disgusting, Connor.” Hank grimaced and got up, slipping his gun into his holster and gesturing to the exit. “C’mon, let’s get going before the crime scene’s stale.” Connor got up and led the way to the old-fashioned car, climbing into the driver’s seat and pulling out the spare key Hank gave him.

 

Rock music blasted from the speakers as they made their way through the streets, ending up a few blocks away from the android community center. The scene was a generic homicide - blue blood splattered one side of the alleyway, in an arc around a limp android. Connor winced as he knelt and examined it, identifying it as an MP600. 

 

**> SCANNING . . .**

 

**> > MP600 - # 451 793 012 **

 

**> > ALSO KNOWN AS HANNAH**

 

**> > DIED OF : 3 BULLET WOUNDS TO CRITICAL PARTS OF ANDROID BODY - HANDGUN USED**

 

**> > HAND MISSING - CUT OFF? **

 

“She died from a handgun. I’m not sure yet whether or not an android or a human would have committed this. There were a mix of both in the suspects list.” Connor stood, brushing himself off and looking around at the yellow markers around the area. What appeared to be Hannah’s hand was farther back in the alley, curled in a fist around a bunch of ripped out hair. “Ah.”

 

With a quick analysis, he found that the hair belonged to one of the suspects, Ana Johnson. She didn't have a criminal record, but that hadn’t stopped anyone if they wanted to commit a murder. The blue blood seemed to leak in one direction and then stop, and Connor squinted before scanning. Footsteps outlined in blue blood led off into the deeper parts of the alley, before stopping in front of a dumpster. “Hank, I’m going to open this. Be ready.” 

 

Hank nodded, watching closely as Connor climbed onto a nearby box and lifted the lid of the dumpster. “My name is-” He was cut off by the bang of a gunshot, the suspect hopping out and shooting him in the shoulder and then the foot. She began to run, but Hank tackled her, wrestling the gun out of her hands before snapping on handcuffs. 

 

“Wilson! Wilson, come here, I have the suspect. I need to take care of Connor, so get her ass out of here.” Wilson nodded, picking up the suspect as he read her the Miranda rights. She thrashed in his grip, but Hank’s attention was focused on Connor, who was lying on the ground with a pained expression. “Connor, son, are you alright? Speak to me! What do I need to do?” 

 

“RK800 models have a… self-repair feature… just need to stop the bleeding and I’ll be fine… don’t worry about me, Hank. Just stay… please…” Connor gestured to his jacket with his uninjured arm, biting down hard on his lip. “Use this… bandage…” He drew in a shaky breath. His voice was wavering. It wasn’t supposed to. “I’m not gonna… die, right?” 

 

Something clicked in Hank. Connor was scared, scared of the bleeding that could lead to death if he wasn’t fast enough. “Alright, I'll help.” The fabric tore easily, and it was a quick process to wrap both Connor’s ankle and shoulder. “That good enough? You think we can get you home, or to a mechanic?” 

 

“Community center… has extra blue blood, I… think? I’ll need some… even with my self-repair…” Hank picked Connor up, a little surprised at how light he was, before leaving the alley and putting him into the backseat. 

 

“I’ll drive. Put pressure on your shoulder with your uninjured arm, because that seems to be bleeding the most.” 

 

A few androids were out front when Hank carried Connor inside, someone - Josh, maybe, Hank didn’t really register it - running off to find Markus. He set down Connor on a couch and knelt next to him, grabbing his hand. “Josh is getting Markus. We’re getting you the blue blood you need. Don’t worry, son.” 

 

“Thanks… dad…” Connor gave Hank a weak grin. “I’ll be in… sleep mode… more efficient. Markus knows what to do.” 

 

Hank nodded, watching as Connor closed his eyes before pausing. “Dad?”  _ Did he just call me dad? Was it a mistake? Blood loss?  _ He covered his mouth, smiling a little bit.  _ I’ll keep quiet, I guess. Not gonna scare the poor kid when he probably won’t even remember it… don’t mind if he does it again, though. _

 

-

 

**// DEC. 12. 2038. 4:43 PM**

 

**> STATUS : FUNCTIONAL**

 

**> OBJECTIVE : SELF-CHECK UP.**

 

Markus was by his side when he woke up, hand on his as he talked to another person - Connor saw that it was North as he woke up more, shoulder no longer in pain. He felt some mild discomfort from sitting up, but nothing like he had felt when he was first shot. “Markus? What happened?” The memories were vague, just out of reach - they had found the suspect, and he had gone to catch them before he had been shot. Hank had carried him to the car.

 

Everything else felt like a blur. It was probably a side effect of his programming, and the protocols for being injured.

 

“Connor! You’re okay. We were worried. Be careful next time, jeez. You can’t just let yourself get shot like this.” Markus sighed, before scooping Connor into a hug. The detective froze before slowly bringing his arms up and hugging him back. North snorted, leaning against the wall with a slight smirk. “Okay, Connor, Hank’s worried. We should probably let him know you’re okay.” 

 

“C'mon, you two. Time doesn't wait for anyone, including us.” Connor separated from Markus, giving him a small smile. “Hank’s in the main lobby, with Sumo. The androids seem to like your dog.”

 

The pair stood, Connor nodding in agreement. “He’s a sweet puppy. Wouldn't hurt a soul. Fluffy, too.”

 

“You’ve got that right.” 

 

Hank was sitting with Sumo, eyes wide as the dog was surrounded with people who simply wanted to pet him. He glanced around, as if silently asking for help, and his eyes fell upon Connor. There was an immediate reaction as he stood, pushing his way over and embracing Connor. “You scared me. Now don’t get your panties in a fuckin’ twist because I’m concerned about you, but don't go off getting yourself killed again.” 

 

“Alright, Hank. I won’t,” Connor promised, leaning against Hank with a soft smile. After a few seconds, Sumo came bounding up, nuzzling against Connor’s legs before tackling Markus and curling up on his chest. The leader wheezed, before laughing, running his fingers through the dog’s fur. Connor stared, before beginning to chuckle quietly himself. “He’s soft, isn’t he?” 

 

“Sumo or Markus?” 

 

Hank snorted as Connor turned, face blue as he shook his head. “Markus- Sumo- I- it doesn’t matter which one! It’s not relevant right now at all!” Markus sat up, pushing Sumo into his lap and stroking him as he grinned. Every time he saw Connor showing emotion it was a treasure - unlike Markus, his programming was completely set against becoming deviant, and it was harder to climb out of that hole.

 

“It’s obviously me. Connor knows what’s up,” Markus teased, drawing out an embarrassed splutter of protest from Connor and a muffled laugh from some of the other androids. “C’mon, let’s get you home. Can’t stay in my.clothes forever, can you?” 

 

_ What?  _ Connor looked down, confused. His pants were the same from earlier, just cut a bit shorter, but his shirt and jacket were replaced. The jacket was one of Markus’s infamous trenchcoats, and the shirt was a simple cotton one. “That’s new. Hank, help me.” He covered his face with one of his sleeves, the embarrassment overwhelming and almost suffocating. 

 

“Let’s just get your goofy ass home. It’s a new look. Isn't that what you had in mind a couple days ago?” 

 

-

 

**// DEC. 12. 2038. 6:21 PM**

 

**> STATUS : FUNCTIONAL **

 

Connor moved around the kitchen, keeping himself busy to avoid any more embarrassment from the android playing with Sumo in the corner. He was making noodles, chicken, and green beans with lemon, and for once the whole lot wasn’t going to waste - Markus was going to be eating, and Connor was going to guilt him into taking the rest to Simon, Josh and North if it was the last thing he did. The aroma of the sauce caught Hank’s attention, and he drifted into the kitchen to sit. 

 

“Do you guys always cook dinner here at home?” Markus got up and dusted himself off, taking a seat himself and watching Connor’s back. Connor’s head tilted to the side as he turned, setting the food down and looking at Markus with a curious expression. 

 

“Yeah. It’s basically, uh, a family tradition? Right, Hank?” Connor wasn’t sure if he was phrasing that right, but Hank gave him an approving nod, and his face brightened. “And, Markus? You can join us anytime. If you're free. I understand that you are the revolutionary leader and you are probably very busy-” 

 

Markus snorted and put a finger to Connor’s mouth, effectively shutting him up. “I would love to come over again, Connor. Family dinners are something I haven't had since Carl passed. It’s nice.” It was almost like turning on a Christmas tree - Connor’s eyes lit up and he smiled, obviously happy with the response. 

 

A few minutes passed in relative silence, before Connor finished, standing. Hank left the table when he saw the androids finish, his excuse being taking Sumo for a walk. “We have a few movies, and music, and shows. Some games, too, but they’re all old. From the 2000’s.” Connor led Markus into the living room, sitting down on the couch and itching for his coin. It was in his jacket, which was now probably gone. The unfamiliar trenchcoat didn’t have a coin he could flick.

 

It made him antsy.

 

Markus slumped into the couch, eyes closing as he sighed. If he had to guess, Connor figured that his comment about Markus being busy was a little too on the nose. This was probably the first time in a while that he had gotten a chance to relax from the debates over rights and other things that came with that. “I'll put on a movie. There's this really good older one that Hank loves - I think it’s called Lilo and Stitch? I… guess I like it too.” 

 

Halfway through the movie, Connor began to feel emotionally worn out, his eyes closing as his mind almost begged to go into sleep mode. Markus was still watching attentively, so Connor took his chances and leaned against the other’s shoulder. “...Connor?” 

 

**> SCANNING . . . **

 

**> > STATUS : SLEEPING**

 

Markus snorted, before pulling Connor onto his chest and relaxing. The movie was heartwarming, and he could tell why Hank and Connor both enjoyed watching it (even if it was a bit outdated). Exhausted after his walk, Sumo was snoring away in a corner, and Markus could only assume that Hank was asleep as well, even if he couldn’t really tell. It was strange, but nice, how comfortable Connor had become around Markus and certain others. 

 

His deviancy was one of the hardest processes Markus had seen, and he wasn’t even sure it was over.

 

“Sleep well, Connor.” 

**Author's Note:**

> a little bit longer than the rest ! im not sure if i am entirely satisfied with this one, but i like it and i hope you guys do too !
> 
> connor is beginning to show more emotion, but markus is a little bit worried for him. sumo is a good boy, per usual.
> 
> thank all of you guys for the kind comments on the rest of this series, and the kudos. it's really amazing to be able to write for this game and for you guys !
> 
> i'm not sure how many parts this will end up being. we've finished up hank's familial love arc, just about, so i think I'll be finishing up the romantic love arc soon and starting the platonic one.
> 
> I'm not too worried about it ! until next time.


End file.
